


Love letter

by LordSweet



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice doesn't what is a crush, Fluff, Lydia neither, Multi, but it works at the end, siblings trying to help eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSweet/pseuds/LordSweet
Summary: Beetlejuice is bad at being romantic, but he wants to write a lover letter for Adam and Barbara anyway. So Lydia tries to help him.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Love letter

It was a usual afternoon, as usual it can be when you live with a rigid dad, an eccentric step mother, a couple of polite ghosts and a chaotic demon. When Lydia came back from school, she talked a little about her day with her dad and Delia, but went rapidly into her bedroom. Claiming to have homework to do. And it was not a lie, she really had homework to do! But... she was not doing it now. No. Because what was the point of having a demon as her best friend if she acted like any other teenager? She wanted to have fun first.  
And, as luck would have it, or maybe not? This demon was right here in her room. Sitting in front of her deck and writing something. Or exactly, trying to write something. Because on the ground, everywhere, Lydia's feet were surrounded by papers. So many papers! And all were crumpled from rage. She started to worry for her best friend slash someway adoptive brother. So she approached him, but with caution.  
"Beej are you ok? What are you doing?"  
When he heard her, he threw away the paper he was writing on and turned to her. Pretending to look natural with a smile. It failed, quickly.  
"Nothing!" He answered panicking.  
She frowned. It was too suspicious. She could not resist. She picked up the paper and she immediately heard Beej implored her.  
"No, no please! It's nothing I said!"  
She ignored him, too curiosity. She could not say no to the chance of annoying Beej. It was too good. She smoothed the paper, but then the demon understood she will read it, so he tried to get it back. Lydia simply smiled at him and run away with it.  
And it was how they started to chase each other in the house. She finally got her 'having fun with Beetlejuice' time.  
They ran down the stairs, Lydia in front and Beetlejuice behind her. In the hallway, they passed close to the living room's door, immediately they could hear her dad claimed: "don't run in the house!" but it did not stop them. Probably because it was something that happened almost every day since Beetlejuice moved in. Her dad always tried to have authority on them or pretend to try. Because everyone knew, and specifically him, that being the cold and unfunny parent was only a force of habits. It was so obvious that in reality he liked how Beej made her more happy.  
And Lydia was pretty sure that Beetlejuice had called her father "Dad" one time. Because her dad called him "son" in response. Her best friend even had a room for himself in their house, so he was practically adopted! But it was a story for another time. For now, Lydia was trapped in front of a wall, without escape. So she turned to Beetlejuice and... looked at him with a vicious smile. One of these he taught her. In reaction Beej sighed and hide his face in his hands. He was admitting his defeat. Even if, well, he was a demon so if he really wanted to take the paper, he would already have it. Maybe it was one of his weirds ways to ask for attention. She felt less guilty.  
She turned to the paper, and it was a letter actually. With his writing it was hard to read, but Lydia could understand the most important words of it.  
"Maitlands", "I'm sorry" and "u r cute."  
And yes, it was really written like that. The goth teen smiled. But a sweet smile this time.  
"You should have told me!" she said.  
Beetlejuice dared to look at her again and crossed his arms against his chest. He was clearly being defensive.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm dyslexic so don't make fun of me." he responded.  
"I wouldn't! I want to help you."  
"What? For real?"  
"Yeah! My love life is bad as yours... But I will."  
Beetlejuice jumped in the air (literally) and cried a big happily "Yes!!". Then he ran in the stairs and returned to her bedroom without even knowing if she was going to follow him. Because of course she will.

A few minutes later, they were both back in her bedroom. But this time, Lydia was the one sitting in front of her desk. While Beetlejuice was sitting on her bed, beside her.  
"So you want to write a love letter to the Maitlands?" asked Lydia, a pen in her hand.  
"Don't... say love letter, but yeah... Don't judge me."  
"I won't judge you."  
"I..."  
He became silent and looked down. It was so weird from him.  
"I won't judge you I swear!" she said again.  
"Yeah I understood the first time! I'm just... Let me think ok?"  
He sighed.  
"It's not so difficult." tried to help Lydia. "What do you think about them?"  
"Yeah... I guess they are... Nerdy. Big nerds too nice and perfect. And cute. And sexy. And... I had been so an asshole with them but they are still kind to me? I don't understand I'm just... feel happy when I made them laugh. Or when they smile at me. And why I'm like this?"  
Surely tired of himself, he dropped, his back against the bed.  
"I hate this."  
He turned to the side, taking a half-blanket over him. Lydia did not make a comment. She simply stood up in silence and approached to see his face.  
"You have a crush on them?"  
He frowned at her. He was still under the blanket.  
"What is a crush?"  
"I don't really know." Admitted Lydia. "But the other students in my class always said that when one of them likes someone."  
"You talk to other people than me now?"  
"Don't change the subject. You're the one hiding under a blanket."  
"I'm not hiding." He said with a ridiculous and small voice.  
"I think you're hiding from your feelings. But what do I know? I'm only fifteen. I should ask dad."  
And exactly as she had planned, Beetlejuice immediately reacted and got up, standing on the bed.  
"Don't you dare ! Don't tell to dad, I mean... Charles. Don't tell to Charles. Or anyone else."  
"Not even to the Maitlands?"  
"Especially not to the Maitlands."  
"But how can you send them a letter if you don't want to tell them?"  
"It... will be an anonymous letter!"  
"Beej. The only person knowing the Maitlands are still here as ghosts are all in this house."  
"We could pretend it's from a ghost of a different house."  
"Or you could just say it's from you?"  
He made a face and sat down on the bed again. He looked almost... Sad? Scared?  
"You know you don't have to write a letter." Said Lydia to reassure him. "I could ask them if... they like you."  
The demon rolled his eyes.  
"They are not stupids." he pointed out.  
"I'm not either. I will ask discreetly."  
Beetlejuice stayed silent again. He seemed to really think about it. But it did not change his mind.  
"No. I just need to write this letter myself!"  
Suddenly motivated, Beetlejuice left the bed to sit down in front of the desk. She followed him. She could see he had taken a pen and a paper but... He was not doing anything with it?  
She stood behind his shoulder.  
"Start with Dear." she proposed.  
He gave her a look, but said nothing. He simply wrote, "Dear Maitlands", on the paper. She smiled.  
"I... am sorry that..."he said aloud while writing."I was being an asshole with you two..."  
"You forgot h in asshole." Noticed Lydia.  
He frowned at her disapproving. It was exactly how her dad reacted every time she said a vulgar word. He suspected Beetlejuice passed maybe a little too much time with their father.  
"How do you even know this word?" he asked.  
"I'm 15 years old Beej, no 5. And most importantly, I live with you."  
"Yeah... That's fair."  
Because he could not deny his application (it was obvious she learned every bads words from him.), he continued his letter.  
"You don't have to... answer this..." He barred these two words." respond this I... only want to tell you that I..."  
He stopped himself and fixed the paper for a few seconds. Before he took it and destroyed it in his hands.  
"Wait no!" Tried to say Lydia but it was too late. "it was a good start Beej! Maybe... maybe I can help to formulate the next part. What do you want to tell them?"  
He sighed and did not look at her.  
"It's useless, kid. And it's not your fault it's just... what I'm even thinking? They are a couple, a married couple. They don't need me or want me. And I get why, I'm a gross dead demon..."  
He laughed, a nervous laugh.  
"Can you imagine that? Me with a letter saying hi Adam, hi Barbs, guess what? I'm in love with you."  
He laughed again, sadly. Lydia fixed him.  
"Wait." She said "You're in love with them?"  
Even from his back, she could see him freeze. Then, he slowly turned to her.  
"It is not..." he asked suddenly very politely. "what a crush is?"  
"No absolutely not! A crush is when you like someone, I never thought you were IN LOVE with them!"  
He stared at her. She could see in his eyes that he was researching a way to escape this situation.  
"Beej, don't disappear through the floor, or I will tell them."  
"I would... never do that" he lied, poorly.  
Because of course he already did that. Actually, he did that every time he was too embarrassed or awkward. But Lydia could not really be mad about that, with his powers she would have done the same.

Beetlejuice and Lydia were in front of the stairs that go to the attic. Lydia could feel that his best friend was nervous.  
"Go give it to them." finally said Beej.  
"What? You are not coming? This is your letter. And they will know it comes from you!"  
"Yeah! That's why YOU need to give it to them! Not me!"  
He just gave her the letter and showed her the attic door. Lydia sighed and started to go upstairs. Soon she knocked at the door and waited. A few seconds passed before she heard a noise... beside her.  
"I changed my mind." said Beetlejuice close to her. "Quickly give it back to me before..."  
Of course the door opened at this exact moment. Adam was looking at them, Barbara beside him.  
"Hi!" said Adam nicely. "How are you doing?"  
"Everything is alright?" asked Barbara.  
"Oh, yes, everything is fine" responded Lydia with a vicious smile." BJ wants to give you something."  
"I don't."  
"Yes you do."  
"No."  
"Don't worry we will like everything you could give to us." said Barbara.  
"Except if it's gross. Or too big. We just have the attic now so..."  
"It's just a letter!" reassured Lydia.  
"You write a letter for us?"  
The Maitlands seemed really flatter. Beetlejuice's hair started to be pink.  
"Yeah... Just take it. Whatever. I don't care."  
He gave it to them and immediately went downstairs. Where he just disappeared. No one was surprised actually. It was typical of him. And without questioning it, Barbara opened the letter.  
"Oh! It's a poem!"  
"Really?" said Adam and Lydia, both surprised.  
"Yes" responded Barbara before she started to read the letter. "Barbara. You're like the sky. I could watch you all day. Because you're a star."  
"It doesn't rime" noted Adam.  
"I think it's cute anyway." said his wife. "And look, the next part is about you."  
She gave him the paper, and at his turn, Adam read the poem aloud.  
"Adam. You're like ham. I could eat you al..."  
"WAIT, NO, DON'T READ THAT!" screamed Beetlejuice's voice.  
The demon seemed to come out from nowhere. When actually he just had stayed near the stairs, listening the whole conversation in secret.  
"it was crossed out Adam! Why can you not understand? You shouldn't have read that."  
Beetlejuice was a mix between angry and awkward right now.  
So, of course, the Maitlands went downstairs with him. Lydia followed. Beetlejuice stepped back as if he was scared of them.  
"This is a sweet gift from you." assured Barbara. "We know you try to be better and more nice since you moved in."  
"Yes we appreciated it." confirmed Adam.  
"So you deserve a gift in return." finally said his wife.  
And then, Barbara approached Beej who looked like he was frozen and... she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"To say thank you." She explained.  
Beetlejuice blinked far way too quickly, like he did not realize. And he could even say anything before Adam also came next to him. He put his hand on his shoulder, and Beej was clearly waiting for another kiss on the cheek. But then Adam looked at Barbara, smiled, and kissed Beetlejuice on the lips.  
It was a quick kiss that did not last more than a second. But after that Beetlejuice looked like a big pink neon. His face and his hair were pink.  
Beside them, Lydia smiled. She seemed to be the only one who noticed that Beetlejuice was also flying. Just a little, and it was surely unconscious.  
Beetlejuice finally reacted and tried to hide behind his hands. The others laughed, but it was not a cruel laugh. It was just... sweet.  
"Well I should let you three alone." said Lydia.  
"Wait ! you can't abandon me!" panicked Beetlejuice.  
"I'm not abandoning you BJ, I just let you alone with Barbara and Adam."  
"Yeah that's exactly what I mean! I can't..."  
But of course Lydia simply left before he could finish.  
"Traitor." He whispered.  
"We could also leave you know." said Barbara. "If you don't want to..."  
"No I want! But wait, want what? What are we doing right now?"  
"We're just passing time together I guess." said Adam.  
Beetlejuice looked at both of them.  
"It seems... nice."  
The couple smiled.  
"You know you can be really cute when..."  
"Shut up Adam and just let's go watch a movie together in the attic please. Or whatever we can do together, I don't care. Just. Don't say anything."  
They looked at him again and Beetlejuice KNEW they thought he was acting "cutely" again. He rolled his eyes.  
"Watch a movie together is a good first date." said Adam.  
"What." Reacted Beetlejuice surprised.  
"Yes it's good for me too." said Barbara.  
"Wait, you... I never said it was a date."  
"This is not?"  
They seemed a little disappointed. He sighed.  
"God, Santa, I hate both of you."


End file.
